


Caress

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy wakes up, still feeling Joe's rough, blunt fingers caressing his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_aprilfools
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd
> 
> Prompt: caress

Billy wakes up, still feeling Joe's rough, blunt fingers caressing his cheek. Touching Billy like he used to, in those rare moments when he was calm and the world wasn't falling apart around them. Back in the early days, when they still had time for tenderness, before the alcohol and the smack, before the frustration and anger had left them snapping at each other like two rabid dogs.

"Joe?" The sound of his own voice echoing in the empty room wakes him fully and his memory comes crashing back, filling Billy with the ache that he's lived with for ten long years now. A warm, errant breeze from the open window flutters the curtains and caresses him with a familiarity that makes him shiver. "Joe?"

He misses Joe. The ache has gotten bearable over time but there's still a Joe-shaped hole in his heart that he's never been able to fill. And he's tried. But nothing's come close to making him feel alive like Joe did. Not even the music.

Because it's not like it was before. In the past, they might have been separated by a country, Joe in Canada, Billy in L.A., but at least there had always been _possibilities_. A jittery message left on Billy's answering machine at four in the morning, a picturesque post card with "fuck you" written in Billy's messy scrawl. They had always been there for each other, even when they had hated one another.

Joe had taken that away from him in one stupid moment in Edmonton. And Billy was never, ever going to forgive him for that.

-fin-


End file.
